Shattered hopes
by CallyElizabeth
Summary: When life is put on trial can Bella and Edward Cullen make it through this? Or will they shatter and fall apart? AH. I don't own any of the characters that Stephenie does.
1. Preface

Preface

Bella's p.o.v

I stood with my back pressed against the wall of the church. As I overlooked the sunset that was just begining I couldn't help but wonder why me? Why my family? I couldn't help but question Gods way of life and the choices he makes. Couldn't he have put this upon someone else other than us? Better yet, could we even make it through this? We just lost everything. Our meaning of life.

I glanced up at my husbands tear stained face for the first time since we stepped outside to be away from the sorry stares of our friends, family and neighbors. Could this possibly ruin us?

We'd heard it all. From i'm sorry to everything is going to be okay. Of course, it was everything we needed to hear but also everything that we were to hurt and blinded by this accident to believe. In all honesty, how could something like this ever become okay again? How could two people that were once happy come out of this alive?

"Edward..." I whispered softly.

"What Bella." The words came out harsh and cold.

"Do you think we'll make it through this..." My voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know." He mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall and walked back into the church.

It was that very moment that I knew nothing was going to be okay or work out. It was that moment I felt my life shatter impossibly more. I felt my heart be torn again and again as if I had anything left to be torn. My body felt weak and numb still but I could still feel the pain of the meer thought that nothing was going to be alright shoot through my veins.

My name is Isabella Cullen. I'm 26 years old and i'm married to Edward Cullen. He's 28 years old and is a cop with my father, Charlie Swan. I'm an elementary school teacher and today, October 21, 2010, is the day that I buried my 5 year old daughter.


	2. Accidents all around

Shattered hopes

Summary:

When the world seemed against them and nothing seemed to matter anymore, can Edward and Bella Cullen make it through this dark time? Can they stick together through this even though it's killing them both?

Chapter one: Accidents all around

Bella's p.o.v.

_Five days before preface_

It was for some odd reason sunny and quite warm today. My family and I live in a small town called Forks, Washington. It's the kind of town where people have grown up together and have never been anywhere else. It's always rainy and dreary here, except for the rare days like today.

"Liz, we really need to get going." I called out to my five year old daughter.

"Okay mommy! I need to get my stuff first!" My overly excited daughter said as she fleeted around the living room.

I ran a hand through my messy brown hair as I glanced around. It was noon so Edward was still working.

You see, Edward and I are the kind of parents that are exceptionally protective of Elizabeth. When I found out I was pregnant with Elizabeth over five years ago it was a surprise. We hadn't been trying we just weren't being careful either. I was twenty when Edward and I got married. We were high school sweet hearts. It was a given that we were going to get married not to long after graduating, but people still thought we were crazy and weren't going to last. Yet, here we are six years later proving them wrong.

My family means the world to me. There's not a day that passes that I don't love them. Elizabeth and Edward are my meanings for life. My best friend, Alice Whitlock and also my sister in law, also means the world to me. Then there's Rosalie. She married my big teddy of a brother, Emmett. We get along well enough to not want to kill each other. She's tough to get through to, though. My father, Charlie Swan, has been there for me since I moved here my freshman year of high school. My arrogant mother, Rene, decided she didn't want to tote me around anymore and sent me to live with my father and brother. At the time, I didn't know either of them very well. My mother whisked me away before I was even one. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but she just wasn't the motherly type. Edward's mother, Esme, has proven that she wasn't. Edward's parents have been here for us just as much as my father and we love them for that.

"Okay mommy! I'm ready!" Elizabeth said as she came back in with the present she got for her friend Lily and her back pack.

"Alright sweetie" I smiled at her as we walked to the car.

You see, Elizabeth has never been to a sleepover before. After begging for two weeks straight Edward and I decided to let her try. Her friend Lily Webber is having a sleep over for her birthday with a few of her friends and Liz as invited.

Great. Looks like I'll be worried till she comes home.

The Webber's didn't live too far away from our home. In fact, they were just down the street.

Stopping in their driveway, I glanced back at Liz.

"Alright sweetie, be good." I smiled.

"I will, Mommy!" Elizabeth said as she unbuckled her car seat and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Hey bells!" Angela said as she came up to me.

Angela and I have been friends since I moved here. She was the first one to welcome me, in fact.

"Hey Ang! You take care of my little girl." I smiled at her before watching Liz run off into the house to find Lily.

"Of course! We're going to go up to the park once the other two kids get here. Besides that, we'll be here." Angela said as she grabbed Liz's things.

"Alright, Ang! Have fun." I laughed.

"I'll try." Angela laughed and shook her head as she walked away.

_Later that day back at home._

"Calm down, Bells. She's fine." Edward said as he hugged me closer to his body.

It was so odd. Being able to sit around and peacefully watch TV without the little interruptions.

The phone rang before I could reply to Edward.

"Hello?" Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

There was a pause as whoever on the phone replied.

"W-what! No! How?" Edward stuttered before the phone slipped out of his grasp and onto the floor.

"Edward!" I cried as I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I questioned.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Angela cried.

"No.." I whispered, feeling myself fall apart.

"No!" I repeated again but stronger.

This time I set the phone down before clinging to Edward. It was that moment that I felt my world start to shatter. My heart starts to be torn apart. My mind starts to spin and my world fall to nothing but darkness.


End file.
